Valentine's Day
by Equals.Love
Summary: "How about you try being someone else's valentine?" Sakura was going to make sure this counted, and for all the right reasons. SakuxNaru NaruxSaku One-shot adorable fluff! - Read and Review Please!


_**I disclaim all that is considered Naruto**_

_**Naruto is owned by Kishi:)**_

_**I just like to write about it!**_

_**Enjoy~**_

Haruno Sakura walked down the street alone, the early early morning still trying to push the sun into the sky. She walked over to her favorite statue, and climbed up to the top, sweeping the snow out of the bowl. She sat perched inside the bowl of the statue figurine, her eyes sadly looking down at her feet. Today was Valentine's day. Sakura always lacked sleep on this day.

Today was the day she was going to watch Ino get a surprise from Shikamaru, and Shikamaru get a surprise from Ino, which led to the Yamanaka flower shop being closed for two hours.

Today, Sakura was going to watch Kiba harass Hinata sexually before handing her a gift she'd blush harder for than the sexual treatment.

Today, Sakura was going to watch Tenten earn a not to often smooch from Neji.

Today, Sakura was going to witness several hundred fan girls chase after the teammate she used to pine for.

Today, Sakura was even going to see Kakashi casually accept a gift from Anko, who struggled to say 'I love you' sincerely.

Today, Sakura wasn't going to get a gift.

The pink haired kunoichi looked up at the still lightening sky, and sighed. "Today sucks..."

"Oi, Sakura."

Sakura blinked a few times, having heard her name called. But in all of her wallowing, she didn't recognize the voice. "Down here, baka."

Sakura turned around, and leaned over the edge, seeing the one and only Sasuke. With a light spring, he had effortlessly jumped upward, and landed into the bowl with her. She rested back against the cool stone, and said, "did you need something?"

"I don't see you up here unless you're wallowing. What's eating you?" Sasuke asked. It was funny how Sasuke tended to read her mind. Or maybe just the expression on her face. Sakura's sadness let her to ask, "you actually care," in a nasty tone. When she realized what she said, she quickly pulled it back. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!"

"Hn, liar. Start talking." Sakura looked at her ex-crush/best friend/older brother. "It's Valentine's day," she said, and she watched his lips turn down, and his eyes tighten.

"I knew you'd hate hearing that... why are you even out here?"

"Last time I tried staying in, I couldn't get out of my house. They'd bricked up my door with gifts," he snorted, eyes flickering up towards the sky. Sakura internally mumbled, "that's because every girl in the village wants to have your damn babies..."

"Sakura, that's disgusting," Sasuke said, but a light smirk was on his face.

"Stop eavesdropping on my inward mumbles!"

"Whatever. So you're pissed you don't have a Valentine?" he asked, and Sakura nodded sadly, letting her head fall on his shoulder. Sasuke wasn't very touchy, but he let Sakura get the closest to him. He knew she wasn't out for him anymore—which she had given him a grand confession of her leave from his fan club just before sparring with him (and landing a very nice and painful hit)—so he was perfectly fine with sitting this way.

"I want to be popular like you for _once_, and just get all the gifts I can. I think anything would be better than not having a Valentine..."

"Careful what you wish for. It's pretty annoying when you receive forty boxes of chocolates and lingerie," Sasuke warned, and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his joke. But where did all of those gifts go? "wait...where do you put them? Do you _keep_ them?!" she looked horrified at her sudden realization. Sasuke was secretly a lingerie collecting pervert.

Or even worse.

He wore them while he was alone!

Before her mind could spin too far out of control, Sasuke gave her thigh a rough punch. "Don't think of me that way. I just burn them," he shrugged. Sakura's lower lip pushed out into a pout. Burning them was harsher than just throwing them away. Sasuke really did have a hatred towards fan girls. She felt a bit better, now that she had let him go. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's be each others valentine's!" As a smile pulled on her face, Sasuke chuckled, "I don't think so."

"Sasuke-kuuuuun! You love me the most anyway!"

"I still won't be your valentine," he argued. Sakura's smile turned into a smirk, and she said, "you didn't deny loving me..."

Sasuke looked up at the sky, and he said, "because that would make me a liar. I do love you. Just not the way you want...wanted me to," he corrected himself, having been so used to her crushing on him. "Don't feel too bad about Valentine's day, it's a pretty stupid holiday anyway. Spending money on people, buying them things they don't need..."

"Okay, Ebeneezer Scrooge...I get it. But I'm not like you. Remember that time, back when we went to the snow country?" Sasuke nodded absentmindedly, remembering more of Naruto's recklessness over the scenery of it all. Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest, and said with a blush, "while I watched the snow fall? I couldn't help but think of how romantic it would be to have a loved one. Someone to catch snow flakes with, and give a gift to. For the longest time? I really wanted that to be you... but you're the worst romantic I've ever met," she deadpanned.

"Is this going somewhere? Or are you just trying to get me to be your Valentine?" Sasuke asked, slightly annoyed. Even if she was being truthful, Sasuke hated to be talked about, _especially_ in the negative fashion.

"Why haven't I found the guy for me, yet?"

"Maybe that's because you're looking in the wrong places. I thought you were all about Naruto?" he asked, and her skin colored, a cloud of air puffing from her lips when she sighed. "Naruto...every year...he used to bring me the best thing he could find when his money was short. That idiot resorted to stealing to get me a gift... and I shut them all out."

"Because of me," Sasuke said, and Sakura instantly felt worse. Her forehead clunked onto her white knee caps, and she groaned. Not only did she make Sasuke look like a dick on a pedestal (that sounded worse than it really was) but she made Naruto's heart hurt more than hers did.

"I was stupid, and foolish, and now I would take it all back! But he's so wrapped up in becoming Hokage...I haven't really talked to him for two months. Is it even possible to go two months without talking to a _teammate_? Or am I just terrible at being nice?"

"You're making this a bigger deal than it needs to be. When's the last time you gave anyone a Valentine's?" Sakura's jaw opened, and he said, "_besides me_."

Her jaw closed, and so did her eyes. "Okay, so what's your point?"

"How about you try being someone's valentine instead?" Sasuke offered, and Sakura's eyes bulged. She looked up into his onyx colored pools, and her jaw fell open. "Th-that's brilliant!"

Sakura threw her arms about Sasuke, and squealed, "you're a genius!"

"Damn straight," he cockily grinned. After a minute of her giving him a hug, she awkwardly said, "you know...if I wasn't non biologically related to you, this would be an extremely disgusting fantasy."

"Don't make me throw you off this thing," he quickly snapped, and she kissed his cheek. "So what should I get Naruto?"

Sasuke raised a brow, and Sakura blushed. "Okay, I like him, sue me. And I feel bad about not giving him a gift, and throwing out all of his...stop making me reflect on my bitchy ways! What should I get him?!"

"Now _that_, I won't help you with." Sasuke stood up, and said, "you have to think of something. Just do me a favor. Tell me what it is before you give it to him. I want a chance to laugh before he does," Sasuke smirked, and Sakura's anger took over. She twitched, and lunged at Sasuke. "BASTARD!"

Sasuke vanished in thin air, his chuckle echoing as Sakura went toppling over the side of the bowl, and face planting into the snow. "That guy..." she mumbled into the icy sleet. Sakura picked herself up off of the ground, shucked the snow from her body, and began to take a walk.

She took a walk in the still somewhat closed market, looking at all of the things on display. What could Naruto possibly want? She figured getting him weapons (like she did Sasuke) would be dumb, since that wasn't really a thoughtful gift. Giving him money was stupid, he wasn't a charity case, he was her best friend and secret crush.

Giving him flowers was out of the question, he was a _guy_. Sakura passed by the Ichiraku ramen shop, and she paused for a moment. Naruto really did love Ramen. She could have treated him to an all you can eat Miso ramen with extra pork buffet.

Wait, Iruka did that for his birthday.

Sakura's head slumped over. She made the ramen party an excuse for her gift. Naruto really only bought into it because Sakura had given him a hug (which he longed for). Even Sasuke had gotten the blonde something! Why was she so selfish?

The pink haired girl figured she should pay a visit to Ino, before her friend was having endless flower shop sex with the laziest kid in the village. Sakura was surprised he was up for it, as _troublesome_ as he found many things.

"Ino?" Sakura asked, stepping inside. Ino was leaning on the counter, flipping through a magazine tiredly. "Oh, hey forehead."

"I'm surprised you're open this early..." Sakura said, expecting to go to the attached home, more so than the store itself. "Well it's Valentines, and people love flowers, so I needed to open up early. You buying some? I know Shikamaru will try and sneak in here, too. He has a problem getting me flowers," Ino grinned.

"Actually..." Sakura whirled her fingers together nervously like Hinata did. "I'm thinking about a gift to give Naruto...and I can't come up with anything. You're supposed to be good with this, help me!"

Ino looked at her for a minute without talking, and when Sakura almost exploded with rage, the blonde popped her bubble gum and nodded. "Did you try Ramen?"

"Iruka-sensei does that for his birthday, and it wouldn't really be meaningful," Sakura mumbled. "I treat him to Ramen after missions, especially when he saves my life," her head hung, and Ino chuckled at her sadness. "Sakura, you're not giving him a gift out of pity, are you?"

"No! I really want to give him a gift! I just feel bad every time I think of something! And Sasuke won't help me choose a gift! I can't give him Ramen, it's overdone! I can't give him tools, he has enough! And money is just stupid! And flowers are for girls, not guys!"

Ino looked at her carefully, watching the girl frantically plea for the blonde's help. As her best friend, Ino wasn't going to let her down, but it was pretty funny to watch Sakura struggle. "You know, you could try giving him a gift _you_ created," Ino suggested, and Sakura sank into a recently appeared chair behind the counter.

"what the hell am I going to create that he'll like?"

"Naruto is madly in love with you, he'll accept anything!"

"But that's not the point! I want to give him something that counts!" Sakura whined, and Ino put her hands up to stop her. "Don't start crying... let's just think. We know Naruto likes ramen, training, and pranks. What are some of the gifts he's given you?"

Sakura looked at Ino with a death glare, and sank into her memory bank to fish out the painful times of her bitch days. "Lesse, he's given me flowers, chocolates, clothes, asked me out on dates, offered me to train," Sakura laughed at the last one. "That was before he knew about girls and gifts. It was a cute attempt, now that I think about it."

Ino arched a brow, and said with a half smile, "he offered you to train? That's pretty funny. You know, maybe Sasuke would have accepted that gift," Ino mused, and both of the girls sat there in thought. "I'll ask him later," Sakura waved the Uchiha out of their heads, and said, "back to Naruto."

Ino popped her gum and hummed, "Well, Sakura, Naruto is a genuine kid. He hates liars, and people who try too hard to be something they're not. So whatever you decide to give him, or do for him, it has to be from your heart. We know that much for sure. How about you try admitting your feelings to him? That could be a Valentine's gift," Ino suggested, and Sakura sat back against the wall in thought.

"I never even considered telling him how I feel... but that can't be the _only_ gift...it could be part of it!" Sakura nodded. She was set on giving Naruto a gift he would never forget. But what was one thing he would like that no one would think of? Something only Sakura could come up with.

Sakura stared at the magazine in Ino's hands, and saw a girl standing in a bikini. It reminded her of the time Naruto was caught staring at Porn Mags, and Sasuke had to bail him out. She held in her laughter, but that was a day Sakura would never forget. The pink haired Kunoichi gasped, and shot up out of the chair. "I got it!"

"Got what?"

"I know what to get him! Ino, this will be awesome!"

"What did you think of?! Is it any good?" Sakura turned back to her, and with a wink, she said, "you mean, _are_ they any good? Have fun with Shika, today. I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

"Uh, sure..." Ino watched Sakura dash from the shop, and she could only help but wonder what Sakura had come up with. The pink haired Kunoichi watched as the market came to life, and she stopped in thought. Where would Naruto be right now? The girl watched as people began to bustle around the place, already beginning to buy gifts or wrap them, the love festivities starting.

But Sakura had no time for sadness. She was going to be a valentine, today!

She found Naruto standing with Chouji, the both of them talking over some useless nonsense. She saw Naruto's frog shaped wallet having been stuffed in his pouch, and she smirked. That's what she needed. She made her way over to him, and walked up behind him, sending Chouji a signal to ignore her. Chouji did so, and watched Sakura give a light kick to Naruto's knees, making him buckle. As he shifted, she slipped the frog from his pouch and into hers.

"Oi, Naruto!" she called, and the blonde whizzed around, seeing her with a smile. "Sakura-chan! What was that for?" He asked, and she shrugged her shoulders. "I felt like it. What are you doing today?"

"Neh? Well later, I'm going with Teme to spar in the training grounds. Did you want to come, Sakura-chan?" Sakura would have eagerly said yes to satisfy Naruto, but in saying yes, he would have picked up that something was wrong. "No, you two have fun," she grinned. "But leave your day free after that, okay?" Naruto didn't have time to say anything when she took off.

"Chouji...do you know what that was about?"

"Girls are weird, Naruto, learn that now," Chouji nodded, biting into an appeared bag of potato chips.

Sakura ran over to the ramen shop, slamming her hands on the counter. Ayame shrieked in terror, turning around to find Sakura standing there. "O-oh! Sakura-san! Did you need something...?"

"Yes! I'm getting Naruto a valentine's day gift, and I need to fill _this_ with coupons for Ramen!"

Ayame smiled at her, and said, "that's so sweet of you, Sakura-san!" Sakura smiled, and clicked open the pouch, seeing it pretty full.. That meant he had been saving. But for what? "Typical Naruto..." she sighed. Ayame stuffed it full of coupons (to the point the poor frog could barely close), and Sakura slipped it back into her pouch, paying Ayame the difference.

"Thank you!" she called, and ran out. She looked around at her next destination, and ran over to the market. While there, she bought one miniature watermelon, one peach, one strawberry, and one cherry. She held the bag in her arms, and turned to run to her next place.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura looked to her left to find Sasuke walking beside her. "Aren't you supposed to be with Naruto?"

"I'm on my way there. Figured out what to get him, yet?" Sasuke smirked, and Sakura grinned with a nod. "Yes!"

"Good, what is it?"

"I'm not telling you! It's for Naruto, and Naruto only," she said, and waved, continuing to walk. Sasuke could only chuckle at her answer, and he turned to go to the training grounds. "must be good," he muttered. "Oh wait, Sasuke!" Sasuke turned back, to see Sakura with a radiant glow. "What?"

"I know this has long since been over with, and it doesn't really matter, but Ino and I were brainstorming today...and we were thinking about something."

"About me?"

"Kind of. If I still liked you, would you have gone with me if I asked you to train with me as a date?"

Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets, and stared at her for a good minute, silently. He then smirked, and she grinned in return. "I thought so. Ja ne, Sasuke!"

"Baka," he shook his head, and disappeared within thin air.

Sakura watched as the sun began to fall from the sky, meaning it was around four. She found Sasuke standing at the market, and a blonde beside him, slumped over and shaking. Sakura looked at the blonde, and recognized his clothing as Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Naruto looked back at Sakura, and she saw that he was struggling to fight tears. "Don't look! I'm horrible! I'm sorry, Sakura-chan!" Sasuke sighed, and snapped, "stop crying, Usuratonkachi."

"Why are you so upset?" Sakura asked, putting a hand on his back. "I lost Gamabunta! My money, gone! I had him right here!" Naruto fished into his pouch, and came out empty. Sakura grinned, hiding the fact that she had Gamabunta with her. "Don't get so down. Did you check the training grounds?"

"All over! Teme thinks I lost him earlier! I can't think of a time when I did something to lose him!" Sakura patted his cheek, and said, "Get ahold of yourself, Naruto. Come on, let's go look for him, okay?"

Naruto gave her his big, blue eyed stare, and asked, "really?! You'll help me?!"

"Of course," Sakura nodded, and took his hand. She pulled him away from Sasuke, and waved to the Uchiha. "Have fun," Sasuke smirked, but he wanted to see what she had come up with. While running, Sakura stopped, and looked back to see Naruto looking gloomy. "Hey, Naruto, I think I know where Gama is," she said, and Naruto's eyes widened. "Really?! Can you take me to him?!"

"Sure! But, do me a favor," Sakura said, and she tugged his headband over his eyes. "Ano...Sakura-chan...why the blindfold? Are you going to do something naughty?"

"Baka! No!" Sakura's skin flushed, and she led him forward. The sky was almost dark, which was perfect. The air was crisp and cold, and the snow beneath their feet crunching as she led him to the park bench near the academy.

Sakura remembered this place as the first place Naruto had tried to kiss her, even if he was disguised as Sasuke. She sat Naruto on the bench, and he asked, "Sakura-chan, where are we?"

"Hold still, okay? I want you to help me out." Sakura reached over to a small bento she had sitting there, and pulled it open, popping one of the fruits into Naruto's mouth. The blonde sat puzzled, while the sweet taste of watermelon danced on his tongue. "You have to tell me which one is your favorite, okay?" Sakura asked, and Naruto nodded.

She fed him another, and he recognized that as strawberry. Naruto wasn't that fond of Strawberries.

He wasn't really in favor of the next one, the peach.

But as she placed the pit-less cherry on his tongue, he instantly gravitated towards his favorite. Sakura felt his tongue slide along her fingertip as he grabbed the cherry into his mouth, and she blushed.

"S-So...which one is your favorite?"

Naruto knew something was going on, but he couldn't figure out what. "I like cherry," he answered, and Sakura put the bento back. She withdrew a cherry flavored gloss, which she had coated her lips with. "Okay, I'll let you look, alright?"

"Okay, Sakura-chan?"

"What?" she asked, and Naruto's smile fell somewhat. "Sorry...I just think I should go look for Gama. I haven't gotten you a gift yet," he said. Sakura felt her insides leap.

Even in her attempt at distraction, he was trying to make her day happy. So that's why Gama was so full of money...Sakura smiled warmly, and she said, "that's okay. Move your headband," she ordered, and Naruto did so. When the headband lifted off of his eyes, he froze halfway to find the taste of cherry on his lips. "Mm-!"

Naruto waited, surprised by this action, and opened his eyes when the other pair of lips left his own. When his eyes adjusted to the twilight of the sky, he saw Sakura standing before him, holding Gamabunta in her hands. He looked stuffed. But that's not what made Naruto stare in awe.

It was Sakura herself.

She was lightly blushing, while she was dressed in a red two piece. The skirt was mini, shorter than the other skirt that she wore, and the crop top was slightly unzipped in the front, her nicely developed cleavage available for his view. Not only was she in a risque outfit, she had bunny ears to boot.

"Happy Valentine's," she murmured, and handed him Gamabunta. Naruto looked down at the frog, and snapped the mouth open, finding coupons to Ichiraku having filled the frog to the limit.

All this...was for him? Endless coupons, a cherry flavored kiss, and a sexily dressed Sakura-chan. A Sakura-chan he loved very much.

"Sakura-chan..."

"I love you, Naruto-_kun,_" and the way the _kun_ rolled off of her lips, he felt his heart flutter. Sakura never gave anyone that title unless they were dear to her. Sasuke was the only man she had ever put a _kun_ after.

Silence dwelled between the two of them, and Sakura was a little worried now. "Y-you're not saying anything..." she mumbled after a few minutes, and she watched Naruto get to his feet. "Sakura-chan...?" he asked quietly. "Y-yeah?"

"you know foxes eat bunnies...right?"

Sakura blushed, watching him close the space between them. "I-I could be a special bunny..." she mumbled, and she watched the fox pull a sly grin. "_my_ special bunny?" Sakura felt her stomach fill with butterflies. "Yeah..."

Sakura watched his smile become genuine, and he said, "I love you, Sakura-chan. Be my special bunny, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled, and revelled in his warm hug, his tender kiss. After a minute of tasting her sun kissed valentine, he pulled away and asked, "when did you steal Gamabunta?"

How unromantic.

He could go from telling her he loved her to asking _that_?

She laughed, "this morning, when you were talking with Chouji."

"That's why! Chouji just said girls were weird..." The blonde said, and then he blushed. "Naruto?" Sakura asked, and he dipped his head. "I was caught up in the moment..." he grumbled, and she watched him cover his nose with his hand. "You look so sexy, Sakura-chan!"

She felt her entire body turn the color of her outfit, and they both broke into a giggling fit. "Baka, that was the point!" she said, and Naruto looked at her, having wiped his nose with his sleeve. "The point? You wanted to look like a sexy bunny?"

"Well...you're always staring at those stupid magazines...so I figured I should bring it to life! Was that stupid...?"

She watched tears prick the corners of Naruto's eyes, and he pulled her into a tight hug. "Please dress like this every day!"

"HELL NO!" she roared, and the blonde laughed. "Okay, then dress like this for me only, Sakura-chan. Promise?"

"I promise," she smiled, and decided to heat up their next kiss. She jumped into his arms, and wrapped her legs around his torso. "Ah, Sakura-chan, I can't handle all of this yet," Naruto admitted, looking up at his bunny. "You're really cute this way. So I might get a nosebleed, a lot."

"Then I'll know I'm doing a good job," Sakura smiled, and kissed his nose. "Say, are you going to wear this on our first time?"

Silence fell over the two, and Naruto earned himself a lump on his head.

But nonetheless, he got to go home that night hand in hand with his bunny, and even if they didn't have mind blowing sex that night? Naruto could settle for his sexy bunny giving him cherry flavored kisses and sharing ramen all night long.


End file.
